Dusty Piano
by NarutoKlubben
Summary: [Author: Nishtiman, HellishAngel, for Narutoklubben contest in Sweden.] Sasuke comes back but loses Naruto. One year after, they see each other again. Will they reunite or lose a part of themselves? [Yaoi. NaruSasu. Oneshot, maybe three. WARNING!SPOILER!]


**

* * *

**

**ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ATTENTION.  
**

**The author of this story is participating in a Swedish Contest and you may have read this story somewhere else.** **Her real account is w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / n i s h t i m a n ****(Put it together.) We have her permission to post it, (since I am her!) and if you don't believe me, please send her an email. Also, this account will probably get erased later on.

* * *

**  
**A/N:** Disclaimer, do not own Naruto.  
**Dusty Piano  
By:** Nishtiman.

* * *

Tall slender fingers playing over a dusty piano; a sad melody could be heard in the distance and even if the night was cold and dark, a bright light could be seen from one of the Uchiha Mansions. 

He didn't get as much attention as he did before he left the village in search for power, but once in a while he did get the cold stares and harsh whispers whenever he was walking outside. He didn't care because they would never understand; he didn't care because he knows he has issues to deal with. He always let himself walk down the path he first came across after _that _incident. _That_ incident where he almost killed him.

The dobe managed to force him back to Konoha, however, by making him see the reality through his eyes, but what Naruto didn't know was that Sasuke also came back of his own choice because he didn't want to see him dead. The dobe should understand that if he wanted to, then Sasuke could have left him.

Tall slender fingers playing over a dusty piano; a sad melody that is trying to get attention with its sound but not knowing how to do it.

He remembers that he always wanted to play the piano, and one time when he was young, his mother told him that if he practised alot then maybe one day he would be able to play. He decided then that he wanted that dream to come true, and whenever he had time, he would always go and sit by the old piano. _That _piano, which once belonged to his mother, and he would play what his heart desired the most.

He didn't know any melodies to play, so he always made up his own by hitting down a random piano key here and there. He never realized when he made up his own by accident. He had to admit later on that it was a beautiful one as well. He promised himself that he would play it to his most precious person. That is… if fate let him.

Pressing down a piano key, Sasuke wonders why the livingroom is cold and muses on the thought that he maybe left a window open. But soon reality dawned upon him. It was because…

He always felt that he needed to be alone; that all the girls in the village didn't really care for him except for his good looks. He couldn't stand being around with them, not even Sakura, and when she was so _happy_ seeing him again, he decided it was enough. The only one he could stand was Naruto. The dobe never really forgave him after his betrayal and their friendship ended after a while.

He remembers those days when Naruto wouldn't even look at him, and he felt a strange feeling in his heart that he couldn't describe. He remembers those times when he would stalk Naruto to the ramen stand and just _watch_ _him _until he lost track of time. Just _watch him. _

It wasen't _stalking_, he told himself. It wasen't _stalking_, it was just a _coincidence_ that he was there when Naruto was there, too. He knew that it was a lame excuse when he tried to convince himself that that was the cause of it. He failed, sadly enough. It was _stalking._ But why did he follow the dobe everywhere he would go? Naruto would never understand. He probably didn't even know that the almighty Sasuke-bastard was following him in secret.

_Why don't he understand_, Sasuke thinks.

He remembers that he used to dream about Naruto during the cold nights and how he would always miss his voice and his smile whenever he felt lonely. He understood soon enough that the reason to his foolishness behaviour was because the dobe was someone _precious to him_. That Naruto has a _place_ in his heart. That Sasuke _loves_ Naruto.

He also knew that he didn't have the courage to tell him. All those time when they fought, called each other for names and always challenged each other… It was the happy time. Even if he missed the loudmouthed ninja, he knew that Naruto would never forgive him.

Tall, slender fingers playing over a dusty piano; a sad melody is increasing its volume and a whimpering sound could be heard from someone who's trying to desperately to not cry.

They left him alone, saying it was for the best because Naruto needed his time as well as Sakura. That the dobe ignoring him wasen't enough and that Sasuke needs to stay away from Naruto as much as he could. It wasen't a challenge, seeing how the dobe avoided him whenever he could. He thought it would pass like anything else… But it didn't. They broke the team apart, and Sasuke was left alone without anyone beside him.

He broke down the first time after that. He could stand the dobe avoiding him if he could at least _see_ him every day, but the dobe avoiding him and to _not _see him was something else.

He hated to admit later on that the first time he cried after his parents was over _him. _He never told anyone and if you counted the number of times he shed a tear for the stupid blonde, then this is the second time.

Pressing down a piano key, Sasuke remembers that today is Valentine Day. He wonders if Hinata have given Naruto some gifts or if the stupid blonde has asked Sakura out on a date. He wonders if the dobe is actually happy. He was always told that on this day you would show your feelings towards the one you love, but would he do it or would he back down?

He muses on the thought of _seeing_ him for a while, or in other words, _stalking_ him for some time until he loses the track of time. He enjoyed it, and he had to admit that the blonde is indeed beautiful. He never understood why none of the girls ever wanted _him_. He's special, and if they couldn't see it, then maybe they were blind. They were more foolish than he ever will be in his lifetime.

A sad smile is showing on his face and Sasuke wipes away his tears and stands up, thinking that maybe this was for the best. Maybe it's better to _not_having the dobe around him then _having_ the dobe around him. He would revenge his clan easier, wouldn't he?

He walks around the piano, letting his finger trace the wooden surface and thinks that he maybe should have given him a rose today.

He walks over to the window, silently watching the stars and _maybe_, just _maybe_, he would visit _him._ It can't be a bad idea, right? Maybe they would give another chance to their friendship. Maybe it would come for the better.

He sees a dark shadow nearing his door and Sasuke wonders who it might be. He begs that it won't be Sakura because he can't handle her right now when a thought appears in his head. Maybe, maybe it's _him? _A twirl of hope gathers in his stomach and he feels himself almost suffocating, because if it is _him, _then what should he do? If it isn't _him_, then who is it? Is it someone that he doesn't want to know of? Is it Ino or is it Sakura? Perhaps it's TenTen.

But why does his mind scream _Naruto_, then?

The shadow comes closer and soon Sasuke finds himself panicking, knowing that mop of shadow hair that points everywhere only belongs to one person. His mind is screaming to his body that it should move, but it doesn't want to or can't to and Sasuke's eyes grows larger in fear. Maybe he was dreaming because Naruto wouldn't do something like this. Maybe, _maybe_ the dobe finally forgave him? Did _he _finally forgive him after everything?

Sasuke mentally screams at his own body to move, but he can only follow the shadow's movements with his eyes as it places a box outside his door and turns to leave. Reality comes upon him and Sasuke runs from the window over to the door, throwing it open and screams, "Naruto!"

The shadow stops and turns around, saying, "Sasuke."

Over the year, Naruto grew silent, his eyes showing more sadness than usual. He never really forgave him for his betrayal. But days did go by, and Naruto find himself missing the Uchiha-bastard more than he should. He was, after all, someone just like _him._

Sasuke slowly walks forward, his eyes roaming over Naruto. It seemed to be ages ago when he last saw _him._ He was indeed a sight to behold, his mind said. _He's indeed… beautiful._ "Why are you here, Naruto?" Sasuke chokes out, looking him straight into his eyes.

They've changed. His eyes aren't shining like before ---

"It's none of your business." Naruto respond, his eyes glowing with anger. Why would it be the great Uchiha-bastard's business? His body is shaking with fear before he realizes that he's actually shaking because he's _nervous._ It's been too long. _Too long_ and now Naruto doesn't know how he should be towards _him. _Maybe he should leave and never come back again.

Sasuke couldn't find himself answering back because of the anger in Naruto's eyes, so he reaches for the package on the ground in attempt to let some time pass by. He picks it up and asks, "If it weren't any of my business, then why is this box in front of my door?"

Naruto doesn't respond. He remembers those nights when the reality would catch up to him and yell at him for being like this. Being the _monster_ that everyone hated, being someone who was still _alive._ They would scream at him and wonder why he isn't dead yet. They would scream and wonder why he left _him._ He realized afterwards that Sasuke is someone _precious_ to him. That he _loves _him and Naruto would begin remembering the time where everything was different.

Sasuke walks forward with the box in his hand and says, doubtfully, "Naruto, have you… forgiven me yet?" He didn't look straight into the dobe's eyes because he feared that maybe he would see some doesn't know or doesn't understand.

He plays with the strip on the box and watches the ground for a while before he takes a deep breath. _It's enough, _he thinks. _It's enough_. _I need him._ He takes a deep breath once again and gathers all the courage he has in his body and silently lifts his head to look straight into Naruto's eyes. _They're soft… _He couldn't say or think more because ---

"I think I love you." Naruto says, trying his best to not cry. He was fed up with it. He was fed up with crying for _him, _and he doesn't know if Sasuke would leave him or if Sasuke would just stand there and… _accept _him for whoever he is.

He couldn't believe his ears. "You… love me?" Sasuke stutters, almost chocking on the sentence. If this was something that fate wanted to happen, or if it was a trick played by the Gods, Sasuke doesn't know. All he knows is that he _loves_ him. Naruto _loves_ him.

"Yes. I love you." Naruto says and looks straight into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke doesn't respond and Naruto decides to change the subject by saying, "It's chocolate. I brought it for you."

"What?" Sasuke says. He had already forgotten that it was Valentines Day but soon reality dawned upon him and he realizes… that he hasn't told him that he _loves_ him too. He needs to tell Naruto that he _loves _him. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke says hesitantly, "Naruto… I love you, as well." Sasuke never left Naruto's eyes. "Are you crying, Naruto?" Sasuke says after a while.

"Yes, you bastard." Naruto says and wipes off his tears and hiccups. "It's heart chocolate, you know." Naruto says and walks closer to Sasuke so they are standing merely a few centimetres apart. "It's heart chocolate. I… you own… my heart." Naruto says and sobs.

Sasuke opens the box and looks straight into Naruto's eyes. He caresses Naruto's right cheek and asks, "Do you want to eat one with me?" He knows that his eyes are showing lust and he knows that Naruto can see it.

Naruto gives a low, "Mm." as an answer to his question and nuzzles against Sasuke's hair for comfort. _Strawberry_, was Naruto's last thought before Sasuke brings a chocolate to his mouth and kissed him, letting the heart shaped chocolate move around their tongues.

Maybe, _maybe now_, Sasuke could play his melody for his most precious person.

**

* * *

End Part One

* * *

**

**A/N:** The ending sucks in my opinion. I wanted to do some NaruSasu.  
**Leave a comment,** _please?_ **PS:** Should I make a second of this?  
**Inspiration song:** Kajiura Yuki - Koi wo Shita Kara... (Mai HiME soundtrack.)

* * *

**ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ATTENTION.  
**

**The author of this story is participating in a Swedish Contest and you may have read this story somewhere else.** **Her real account is w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / n i s h t i m a n ****(Put it together.) We have her permission to post it, (since I am her!) and if you don't believe me, please send her an email. Also, this account will probably get erased later on.**

* * *


End file.
